Flying
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: "It doesn't make sense. Your dad was the youngest Seeker and your mom went on to play professional. Both of your brothers are on the House team and look at Gryffindor." "I'm not them. I'm me and I. Don't. Like. Flying." Better than it sounds! Oneshot RnR


**Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter so DO NOT SUE! Other than that, please enjoy! **

It was lunchtime of the first day (back) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But not everyone was at lunch.

A small, redheaded girl in red and gold robes could be found making her way to the large Quidditch field placed strategically behind the school.

She was walking as fast as her small legs could take her, but was still evenly matched by the skinny boy following. His skin was as equally as pale as his white-blonde hair. He, unlike the girl, was dressed in green and silver robes that billowed in the autumn wind.

The girl finally came to a stop upon entering the Quidditch field. In front of her were about thirty brooms placed evenly in rows.

"So tell me why we're here again?" the boy asked.

"You don't _have _to be here, Scorpius," the girl sighed. "Actually, don't you want to be in the Great Hall for your first Hogwarts lunch or whatever?"

Scorpius shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. Dad's brought me here plenty of times and I even visited Hogwarts through a Pensive once."

The redhead stayed quiet. She had just asked that question to keep Scorpius occupied from asking any worthwhile questions.

But apparently, the young Malfoy wasn't so easily distracted. "But you can't get off this easy Lily Potter; you still haven't answered my question yet."

This time, Lily's pause was genuine; she had no idea how to reply to the boy because she had no idea how far she could trust him. She had known the boy for only 24 hours. Besides, he was a Malfoy. "I'm just curious to see what our first flying lesson'll be like and how the brooms are like."

"You know," Scorpius said. "You're really bad at lying Potter."

"Oh so now it's Potter again?"

"Fine. You prefer Lily?"

"I couldn't care less," Lily retorted, glaring at the broom in front of her.

Scorpius grinned. "What's the matter POTTER? Scared of a stick?"

"Fat chance _Malfoy_." Her face showed the complete opposite though.

"It doesn't make any sense though," Scorpius continued as if he hadn't heard Lily. "Your dad was the youngest house Seeker in a hundred years; your mom stood in for your dad, then played Chaser, and then went on to the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser and later captain; and both of your brothers are on the Gryffindor house team - James as Beater and Albus as Keeper."

"You know Slytherin has flying lessons with Gryffindor?" Lily asked, desperate to turn the subject away from her.

"Do I get to see you fall off the broom then?" Scorpius teased.

Lily gave him the infamous Weasley Women Glare. "No, you're going to be in the hospital from the punch Hugo's sure to give you for socializing with me."

"Of course. How could I have EVER forgotten?" Scorpius's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Baby Lily flower needs protection from her big brothers."

Lily flushed red but stood her ground. "Hugo's not my brother, but if you're talking about THEM, then you should be running for the nearest medkit right now; Al's in third year and James's is in his fourth. And James didn't get to be Beater JUST because he was a good-looking git either."

Scorpius gulped. "Seriously?"

Lily laughed. She hadn't meant to scare him so bad, but it was hilarious watching a Slytherin - and Malfoy, of all people - scared of her brothers. "Well yeah. I love them both to death but they're SERIOUSLY overprotective."

"Al doesn't seem too bad," Scorpius said. "I mean, he seemed like the nerdy, studious type."

"Al's a bookworm, there's no denying that fact, but he can be seriously dangerous when someone messes with him. Or me, for that matter."

"I'll keep that in mind for future references then."

"But they're not gonna be here when I fly," Lily mumbled.

Scorpius paused. "Wait. They don't know that you...dislike flying?"

Lily shook her head. "I've always avoided them when they were flying."

"You'll be fine," Scorpius assured her. He grabbed her hand and began dragging her back to the castle. "C'mon. I might've been okay with missing the beginning of my first lunch here, but I'll definitely NOT be okay with not eating lunch at all."

"Please pick a broom and stand next to it," Madam Hooch's clear, loud voice rang out in the open Quidditch pitch.

Lily nervously took the broom next to Scorpius.

"Now, put your hand above your broom - in the air - and say 'Up'," Madam Hooch instructed. "You must do this with a firm voice and it must be clear and precise, otherwise it will not work. Do not be disappointed if the broom does not respond the first time; these brooms are extremely old and our new shipment of brooms aren't due to arrive until almost the end of this month."

Lily's hand trembled and a feeble "Up" escaped her lips. The broom did not do as much as twitch. Lily sighed in defeat and glanced around the field to see how everyone else was doing.

Her classmates did not seem to be doing much better though; only Hugo – who had loved Quidditch since a baby – Scorpius – whose father had taught him how to fly at the age of four – and a handful of others were able to get their brooms to move at all.

Madam Hooch just sighed. "Well, try again then. We can't do anything else in a flying lesson if a broom isn't in your hand."

"Why don't we pick it up?" someone asked.

Some people in Slytherin snickered and Lily saw a pale, black-haired Gryffindor girl blush deep to her roots. She concluded that this girl was Muggleborn and therefore ignorant of magic for most of her life.

Lily immediately resolved to become friends with her.

"Well?" Madam Hooch bellowed. Lily suddenly realized that her flying instructor was towering above her and that the rest of her classmates were attempting to get their broom off of the ground once again.

Lily immediately shot her hand above her broom and shouted an "Up!" that had many students glancing at her because of the loud shout.

But she had managed to get the broom in her hand.

In her peripheral vision, Lily could see something red. She turned and saw that the Muggleborn girl had called her broom up but it had gone sideways and she had been wacked in the nose. It was now gushing red blood and spilling over her obviously pristine robes.

"The rest of you keep practicing while I escort Miss Temple to the infirmary," Madam Hooch instructed, placing a gentle but tired arm over the girl's shoulders.

As soon as the last of Madam Hooch's robes disappeared from view, all hell broke loose as kids tried to fly with their brooms.

Scorpius caught Lily's eye and smirked. She narrowed her eyes; he was up to something.

"Hey Potter," he called. He, unlike everyone else, seemed to have no problem with his broom as it was cooperating without a hitch and allowed him to ride it upwards.

"What?" Lily snapped. She was cranky at the fact that flying lessons were mandatory (after all, who _didn't _like flying? Oh right) and she sucked at it.

"Isn't this yours?" Scorpius waved something in the air. "It's got to be mighty important right?"

Oh _shit_, Lily thought. That's my journal! Damnit, Scorpius. "Give it back here Malfoy!"

She knew that it was highly unlikely that that was going to work and wasn't [at] all [that] surprised when he replied with a "No". However, she had not expected him tacking a "Come up and get it" at the end.

Lily was fuming. On one hand, she _really_ wanted her journal. But on the other hand, it was highly possible that if she got on a broom, Madam Hooch would come back to find another student to take to the Hospital Wing – not to mention two to give detentions to.

But the recklessness on her Weasley side won out and she confidently swung a leg over her broom.

Lily was surprised to find that the old broom was responding quite well to her touch and found herself steadily rising in the air.

Then Scorpius took it a step further and began flying, retreating slowly from Lily as he waited for her reaction.

Which was, of course, to chase after him.

She made sure that she had both hands on the broom before lightly nudging it forward. It complied and she was soon zooming after Scorpius.

Lily swerved around the Quidditch stands and climbed higher, parallel with Scorpius. She didn't dare look down [once] for fear of throwing up on the spectators below.

"Scorpius!" she shouted. She was fairly certain that no one would be able to hear her from so high.

Scorpius flew in a wide arch and turned to face Lily. "Yes?"

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"Here," Scorpius called, tossing Lily the journal. She caught it with ease, even though they were ten feet apart. "You earned it," he explained to her surprised face. "Congrats on passing your complimentary Scorpius Malfoy Flying Test."

Lily glared at him, but she doubted that he could see because of the distance and because she was forced to drop it seconds later when a strong wind blew her sideways, causing her to use both hands to grab on tightly to her broom.

So, consequentially, her journal dropped to the ground.

After having a firm grip on the broom, instead of slowly descending down, she tilted the broom foreword and dived. Lily could hear the gasps from the students and Scorpius as she shot downwards.

She wanted to pull back the second she started, but that would mean humiliation from her classmates – especially the Slytherin – and her journal becoming a muddy pancake.

Thirty feet.

Twenty feet.

Ten.

Five.

"Got it!" Lily couldn't help but shout as she her hands closed in on her wildly-flapping journal when it was just inches away from the ground.

She pulled back up and rose a few feet before slowly dropping -

"LILY POTTER!"

Oh crap.

"Git," Lily said, whacking Scorpius with her journal as they walked to Herbology together.

Scorpius faked hurt. "What was that for? If anything, you should be THANKING me."

"For what?" Lily demanded.

"For showing you that you're a natural on the broom," Scorpius replied.

"By making me plummet to my death."

"But you managed to stop it."

"_After_ I got detention."

"But McGongall changed it to letting you try out for Quidditch."

Lily snorted. "Like _that's_ ever gonna happen."

Scorpius grinned slyly. "We'll see."

Lily narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Instead of replying, Scorpius tore down the hall. Lily ran after him, bellowing, "Scorpius Malfoy, you come back here right now! I am NOT flying again!"

[******

"Lily can fly?" James Sirius Potter asked his younger brother as they walked down the hall.

Albus Severus (Potter ran a hand through his untidy black hair. "Apparently so."

"And Scorpius Malfoy is going to get her on the House team?"

"Isn't that what he just said?" Albus asked, getting annoyed. He had two feet of Potions essay due tomorrow and it was almost dinnertime.

"Then I like him," James concluded. Maybe he could get Scorpius to convince Lily to become a Gen3 Marauder. Then he'll _really _like the guy.

**I was reading a gen3 fanfic and this flying idea suddenly came to me and I was like "Why not?" so I wrote it. RnR?**


End file.
